


Protector of History

by NRnr95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future! Draco, Gen, More tags will be add later, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Draco isn't Draco? What if he was from future, coming back to 1981 on a mission with a couple of his teammates to stop history from being change. Would they succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector of History

May 1981  
  
Without any sign, runes magically written and started forming a circle on the floor inside the basement of an empty house in Godric’s Hollow. When it finally completed, it glowed golden and a myriad of number that showed dates and times appeared flowing unorganized. The magic inside the basement rising as three figure in cloaks appeared. They stand still, waiting for the magic that brought them there gone. Once the magic disappeared along with the numbers and runes did they relaxed. One of them that wear a dark red cloak crouched down, sighing tiredly.  
  
“So… what do we do now?” the red cloak ask looking up at the one with dark blue cloak.  
  
“Now, we observe first. After The Event passed then, we can start the mission,” answering the blue cloak.  
  
The one in dark brown cloak just tilted his head, looking like wanting to ask something but decided not to say anything. It okay for apparently the red cloak is the one who questioning the blue cloak.  
  
“Why didn’t we just save them? And killed him? We already know what’s going to happen. We could save a lot of people this way. And we actually know how to make sure he still dead after being killed.”  
  
Shaking his head, the blue cloak looked down at his companion, “We can’t! That was one of the biggest event in history! We could change the entire future by meddling with it. You should know how dangerous it is to be involved in event as important as that. What if we failed? What if the future change not for better but worse? You know why we’re here. What our mission actually is. It to preserve the history. Make sure it happen as it should be and nobody can attempted to change it.”  
  
The red bowed in shame.  
  
Smiling in amusement, the blue cloak tugged the red up, “Let’s go. We should find somewhere to stay and plan before The Event take place, okay?”  
  
Red jumped up and nodded along with the brown cloak.  
  
Silently without any sound, the disapparated.  
  
  
  
November 1st, 1981  
  
They stared at the ruins of James and Lily Potter’s house. They know that the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort had just been vanquished by an infant, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter last night.  
  
“It’s time,” the blue cloak spoke. Clearly he was the one in charged.  
  
He held out some devices towards his companion. Both red and brown took it.  
  
“It has already been set. Remember. As soon as you activated this device, you only had fifteen minutes to deaged yourself and hide all of your other stuff. Better do it at night. This way, after everything has been set, you could get time alone to properly hide your belonging. Don’t worry, you still has your memory and you can still do your magic as usual. But better use your familiar to help hide your things. And don’t forget to act like a kid and remember to do some accidental magic. Can’t let your future family to think that you’re a squib. We did need to go to the magic school after all, okay?” he looked at both his companion waiting for confirmation.  
  
Brown frowned, “What did it actually do? And is there anything we should caution against?”  
  
“Well, it will implanted memories that we needed for our stay here. To cement our identity. So… make sure all of your future family member present and that family’s private healer. Or anyone you think important. That device would do the rest. It will alter their memories so no question can be asked about our existence. And make sure to furnished any empty room or unused room for your room. That bag Sera give you contain anything a kid needed. Set it up first before activate this device, okay? Incapacitated them first to avoid any trouble. Don’t worry about them knowing cause that device will take care of it. When the right time comes, you’ll know, point your wand at yourself and said the keyword. You know the word. Automatically, that device will wiped any trace of your existence from any document or memories of anyone that ever met you. Don’t worry, it already proven to work for a long time mission. Understand?” he arched an eyebrow, questioningly.  
  
They nodded.  
  
“Any problem, I’m sure you guys know how to solve it. Ready?” he grinned at both of his companion.  
  
They grinned back.  
  
“Good luck,” they said simultaneously and disappeared with a crack.  
  
That night, two family gain extra member. One family is a magical Dark oriented family in Britain while the other was a magical Light oriented family in France. And no one knows.  
  
  
  
June 1991  
  
Draco Malfoy always know that both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are in fact not his parent. He knew that he was from the future and on a mission. He also know that he was acting, that he right now is not the real him. He only act like what he was expect to. By the world and both his parents. And he was so very tired of it. Not to mention he missed both his companion very much.  
  
“DRACO!!,” screeched Pansy as she run unladylike at him.  
  
He smile tightly at her as she squeeze him in her hug.  
  
“Hello, Pansy,” He greeted her, tried to be as friendly as possible to her and shove away the urge to throttled her.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Draco. So, how it feel being eleven? Did you already got your Hogwarts letter? Of course you did. There is no way you didn’t. Great party by the way. Your mother…” Pansy keep on talking while hanging on his arm as he tuned her out.  
  
Sighing internally, he prayed for the party to be over quickly. He really can’t stand Pansy. She can’t seem to stop talking. At all. It was super annoying but unfortunately he was expected to be nice and like her. Urgh… how bothersome.  
  
He glanced around the ballroom where his 11th birthday party was held. He had to admit that his mother really know how to organized a party. One that screaming RICH, PUREBLOOD, IMPORTANT of course. In fact he could count the amount of kids present. Most of it were adult. Making connection and talking about politics.  
  
Glancing at Pansy beside him, he can still see her talking. Rolling his eyes internally, he counted the time. Wishing for it to already be over.  
  
  
  
August 1991  
  
He smoothed down his robe, checking out his appearance to match the standard of Malfoy family. Today, he and his parents are going to buy his school items. He allowed a small smile adorned his face as he lost in his past memories, when he first bought his school items with his real family back in his real time. A knock brought him back to reality.  
  
“Draco dear, are you ready?” Narcissa ask from behind the door.  
  
“Yes, mother,” he casted one last look at the mirror, satisfied with his appearance before he met his mother.  
  
Lucius already waiting for them at the fireplace. He nod in approval at his appearance. Narcissa took a handful of floo powder and throw it in before calling out “Leaky Cauldron”.  
  
Looking at his father, he saw Lucius nodded towards the fireplace. Throwing the powder, he confidently step inside the fireplace and with clear voice calling out “Leaky Cauldron”.  
  
Stepping out, he can feel his mother hit him with the Cleaning Charm. Moment later, his father appeared. Together, they walk towards the back. To the entrance of Diagon Alley.  
  
Somehow, he felt excited. ‘School huh… it’s been a while.’ Gazing at the busy street of Diagon Alley, he couldn’t help but wondered.  
  
“Draco, we’re going to look for your books and wand. Would you be okay at Madam Malkin alone?” Narcissa ask when they stop in front of Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions.  
  
“Yes, mother,” he gave a short nod.  
  
“Good.” With that reply she and Lucius head off to two different directions.  
  
Watching until both of them gone, he walked inside. While waiting for his uniform, he saw a dark haired boy walked in. Arching an eyebrow, he watch as Madam Malkin greet that familiar boy. He took a while to realize who he is. Shocked but managed not to show it, he watch Harry Potter from the corner of his eyes. When he stand next to him, he greet the boy as friendly as he think a Malfoy could be. He still need to stay in character after all. He can see how confuse and uncomfortable the boy are but unfortunately he knew he couldn’t do nothing to help him. He just keep on talking, trying to give hints about magical world as subtly as possible. Harry finished first, he can see the relief on his eyes as he dashed outside. A small smile curled as he watch him walk away with Hagrid. He looked away when all his clothes are ready. Paying her, he took his purchase and walk off, looking for his parents.  
  
The rest of his day passed as usual with the exception when he bought his wand at Ollivander. Somehow, the way he look at him, it’s like he knew who exactly he is. He even told him that he would be glad to meet him again. Feeling nervous and uncomfortable, he and his parents got out as quickly as possible. While his mother complaining about Ollivander’s weirdness, he just glance back at the shop.  
  
‘Did he know? If so, how?’ he wondered.  
It’s already evening when they got home. Excusing himself, he bring his newly bought school items to his room. When he arrive, he locked the door and walked to the window. Staring outside, he pulled out his 10 inches, hawthorn and unicorn hair core wand, twirling it in his hand.  
  
‘Well, apparently it’s has begin.’  



End file.
